1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to feminine sanitary napkins, pads, or other similar devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns a contoured and shaped feminine sanitary device comprising a substantially fluid-impermeable bottom layer, a substantially fluid-absorbent core, and a substantially fluid-permeable top layer, with at least one raised area and at least one of back or front extensions for facilitating and enhancing fluid absorption in certain areas and during certain activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feminine sanitary napkins or pads are well-known in the prior art as comprising a fluid-absorbent core interposed between a fluid-impermeable backing and a fluid-permeable cover for placement against the female genital area to absorb bodily fluid during menstruation. Unfortunately, such prior art pads generally function best when the user is in a substantially vertical position, i.e., standing or sitting upright such that the natural flow of such fluid is directly into the pad. When the user is reclining or laying in a supine, prone, or side position, fluid can avoid absorption by the prior art pad by flowing along the contours of the body to an area that is unprotected by the prior art pad. Thus, for example, when the user is sleeping, substantial amounts of fluid may avoid being absorbed by the prior art pad and may ultimately contact and stain the user's garments or bedcoverings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,763 discloses a feminine sanitary pad having a “gluteal pad extending from an end of the horizontally extending base pad for providing additional absorption of backward spillage occurring when a woman lies in a horizontal position.” The gluteal pad takes the form of a wedge for placement between the lower buttocks. Unfortunately, such a wedge works to absorb spillage only when the user lies in a supine horizontal position such that the spillage flows rearwardly. The gluteal wedge does not work to absorb spillage when the user lies in a prone horizontal position such that the spillage flows forwardly. Similarly, the gluteal wedge does not work to absorb spillage when the user lies on her left or right side such that the spillage flows sidewardly. Thus, the gluteal wedge protects the user in only one of the four basic sleeping positions. The gluteal wedge suffers from a number of additional disadvantages, including, for example, that it only absorbs fluid flowing between the buttocks and not fluid flowing over the buttocks, and that the overly-intrusive wedge shape may be unduly uncomfortable or otherwise disagreeable for some women.
It is known to combine a feminine sanitary pad with a tampon in order to increase the amount of absorption of fluids and to reduce spillage. Unfortunately, tampons, while generally effective, pose health risks for women. Toxic shock syndrome (TSS) is a rare but potentially deadly disease. Using tampons of any absorbency greatly increases a woman's risk of contracting TSS. A sudden high fever, diarrhea, fainting, bloodshot eyes, and a rash are some of the most severe symptoms of TSS. In order to reduce the risk of contracting TSS, doctors suggest the use of feminine sanitary pads, but as mentioned, prior art pads by themselves suffer from a number of problems and disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,147 discloses a sanitary device which claims to be more absorbent than conventional pads due to the placement of parallel, elongated, cylindrical structures and a swellable sponge between the base and the cover layers. One embodiment comprises three cylindrical pads in a triangle formation, resulting in a heightened area throughout much of the length of the pad. One disadvantage of this single, elongated wedge is discomfort for the user because it does not and cannot conform to the natural contours of the female genital area. In addition, there is still the possibility of spillage or leakage if the user lies in a horizontal position such that the fluid flows either forward toward the pelvic area, rearward toward the buttocks, or toward the sides of the pad.
Prior art adult diapers are also well-known and can be used as an extreme solution to the problem of containing fluid flow. Adult diapers may contain elastic along the sides and are padded for fluid absorption along the entire interior to provide for maximum protection. Even though the risk of leakage is very low, adult diapers may not provide sufficient discreetness for some, and may also be undesirable either or both from an associated psychological stigma or from physical discomfort.
Due to these and other problems and disadvantages encountered in the prior art, a need exists for an improved feminine sanitary device that facilitates and enhances protection, especially when the user is reclining or lying down.